Big Brother Knows Best
by Kayleigh Rose
Summary: On the morning of her wedding, Kristina begins to get cold feet so she talks to the one person she trusts: her brother.


**As a longtime fan of General Hospital I have finally decided to write a little one shot for a character that I hope will evolve. Right now Kristina is kinda like a rebellious teen who wants nothing but to ruin her parents lives but I think there is way more to her. This is a one shot future fic that is mainly brother/sister fluff since I think Michael and Kristina are quite an interesting pair of siblings. **

_On the morning of her wedding, Kristina begins to get cold feet so she talks to the one person she trusts: her brother._

"You look so beautiful." Cried Alexis said as she looked at her second youngest daughter in her wedding dress. It seemed like just yesterday when Kristina was her little girl and now she was going to be someone's wife.

"Mom, the wedding hasn't even started yet and you're already shedding tears." said Kristina. Her and Alexis' relationship had always been a bit rocky once she became a teen but now there wasn't anyone else she'd want helping her.

Kristina had tried to hide it all week but truthfully she was nervous. Marriage is a big deal that takes planning and commitment and Kristina wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"I'm sorry, Kris. It's just I've imagined this day ever since you were little and now it's here. I just can't believe it"

"Mom, can you do me a favor and make sure everything's alright outside. The last thing I need is this wedding falling apart."

Kristina wasn't really worried about the wedding but she needed some time to herself to think about what she was about to do.

"Sure, Kris." answered Alexis as she closed the door behind her leaving Kristina alone with her nerves.

Standing, Kristina took a look at herself in the mirror. She wasn't beautiful like her sister, Sam or regal and elegant like her mom so why would some guy want to marry her. She had nothing to offer. She is spontaneous and wild and rarely like to do the same thing twice. It was surprising that she had managed to fall in love. Yes, Kristina Corinthos-Davis was in love. That was definite in her mind but was she really ready to give up her life to cater to someone else's needs. No, she couldn't give up her independence for some guy. If there was one thing Sam and Alexis taught her it was to stay true to yourself.

Slipping of her heels and holding them in her left hand, Kristina opened the door of her dressing room and quietly crept out. She needed to leave, she couldn't do this.

Closing the door behind her, Kristina picked up the bottom of her dress and ran down the hall towards the back exit of the church.

Kristina was about to walk out the church exit when she slipped on her heels.

"Kristina, what are you doing!"

She turned around to see Michael, her older brother with a bewildered look on his face.

"Michael...um I know this looks bad but it's not really." said Kristina as she tried to think of an excuse to give him.

"It looks like you're trying to run away from your own wedding."

"Oh, Michael," said Kristina running into her brother's arms. "I just don't know what to do."

"Kris, do you love him?"

"I do, I do but I'm me. I can't be his wife knowing that I'm giving up my life for him."

Kristina's heart felt heavy. She could either marry the guy she loved and regret never living her life or run away from the wedding and continue to be by herself causing her to hurt the one person she's ever loved.

"Kris, that's marriage. You have to sacrifice, I mean no one ever said it be easy."

"You're right, okay," Kristina said, "I'm just worried. What if things don't work out? None of the marriages I've seen have been exactly stable."

"True," said Michael smiling, "but I know this can work and so do you."

"I never realized you were such a softie," Kristina continued. "This is very surprising."

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve and besides the ladies love romantics," Teased Michael," Now you've got a wedding to get to."

---------------------------------

"Are you ready?" asked Ric as he and Kristina looped arms.

"Yeah, I think I am." smiled Kristina as the wedding march began to play.

The doors to the church opened and she began to walk down the aisle with her stepfather.

The minute Kristina laid eyes on her groom it seemed like all signs of cold feet had gone away. She couldn't even imagine what she was thinking that caused her to almost leave her wedding. Good thing Michael had been there to stop her from making one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

The ceremony flew by fast and Kristina soon became anxious for it to be over. Now all she could think about was spending her life with this incredible man who loved her, not Sam, not Molly, and not even Alexis but her. All her life she doubted that anyone could ever learn to love someone like her but now all those doubts were gone because looking into the eyes of the man she loved, she realized she couldn't wait to be his wife.

**Review please. Why? Because this is my first GH fic ever and the first thing I've posted on here and I would really like some feedback. Thank you guys for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
